Forgotten
by bojoflo12
Summary: Sadie is startled out of her life by someone she left behind a long time ago, and she is unwilling to see him again. Damon wanted nothing more than to be with Kathrine when she had known him, but will that have changed?


I yawned and stretched my arms out, cracking them backwards. Just then a loud ringing sounded right next to my ear and I groaned. I was NOT a morning person.

"Hello?" I asked, after I had picked up the phone. "Sadie? Is that you?" the person asked. I huffed, "What do you want, Stefan? You think you and Damon can ignore me for 120 or so and then all the sudden call me out of the blue? Wait... How did you get this number?" there was silence at the other end and then Stefan responded, "We need your help." I stifled another groan and finally said," Alright. On one condition, you tell Damon to rot in hell." A soft chuckle came from the other end and I quickly told him where my house was, then hung up.

About 3 hours later, there was a knock on my door and I walked to it, slowly sloshing around a drink in my hand and opened the door. I leaned against the door frame and Stefan was standing right in front of me and there was a girl in the shadows, so I couldn't see her properly... but, no sign of Damon. The girl shifted and the light fell on her face. My eyebrows must have raised a lot and my eyes widened... Kathrine.

I snarled "Why did you bring her, Stefan? Are you two still fighting over her?" Stefan turned and looked back at me, his face hardened. "I have nothing to do with Kathrine anymore. This is Elena." I dropped my glass and it shattered everywhere.

"The Doppelganger?" I whispered, my hand shaking. Then I took a deep breath, calming myself. "Why do you need my help?" He sighed and said, "Damon's in danger, again." i tried to break in but before I could say anything he cut me off. "Whatever he did to you... I need you to put it aside." I laughed, "You don't get what he did to me. He ruined my life."

and then I turned and shut the door, putting my head in my hands and sat down as a memory invaded me.

(1871)

I walked into the bar and sat, my dress crinkling and shifting, and I asked the bartender, "Might I have a drink?" and he chuckled, "All I have is something that is a bit too strong for a lady."

Then a voice came up behind me and said, "The lady said she wanted a drink. Why don't you quit bother her and go fetch it." I turned and saw a sharply dressed man. He had soft black hair and ice blue eyes. He bowed slightly, and spoke. "So what is a lady like yourself doing in a bar like this?" i cleared my throat and said, "I would like to be drinking... but unfortunately the bartender didn't agree with me." He laughed and i smelled his breath, blood. And i thought... a vampire, even better. "So I take it you're not just out for a **Bite **are you...", "Damon." He finished. I smiled and tried again. "I was having a **Bloody **good time at the fair in town today." still nothing. I pursed my lips and tried another "I think the planning for the horse races were all in **Vein**, don't you?" He still sat there, unflinchingly and finally I threw up my hands and said softly, "Really, nothing? not even, out for a **bite**. You are good at hiding that you're a vampire." His jaw twitched, and then he relaxed, "How did you know?" I sniffed, "Really, I smelled the blood on your breath the moment you walked in." He nodded. "You know I have to kill you now right." I laughed and clutched my stomach.

"I'd like to see you try." I smiled up at him and the bartender brought me my drink. I downed it in one gulped and glided out, throwing a last smile at him and a wink. I had barely taken four steps out the door when I heard the crunching of gravel under foot and I hid in the shadows. Damon slid in and said, "I take that as a challenge." "Good. It was supposed to be." and then I kissed him. He lunged to bite my neck and with my supernatural speed I stopped him. His head lifted up and he looked at me, "What are you?" He asked. I looked at him and replied, "Your worst nightmare."

And I turned to smoke and drifted away. I picked up his uneven breathing and heard him whisper to himself, "She's a... Drakon."

The next day I had seen him again at the fair, and he was staring at me, so I crossed my eyes and laughed.

He looked away.

I walked over to him and linked arms. We spent the whole day laughing and I found that, whenever he looked at me, my heart started speeding up and i tried to slow it down, knowing that he could hear it. At the end of the day he took me into the woods and we sat down. He started kissing me and I kissed him back, but he broke away.

I tried to speak but he spoke first "Sadie... I can't do this." I looked at, questioningly, " Do what?" He sighed, "You know what! I... I can't fall in love with you. I'm in love with someone else. Kathrine." My hand reached up to press against my face and I turned, "Fine. Goodbye, Damon." I ran away from him, pressing myself to run, just run away. I knew that I would love no other. A pair of arms wrapped around my middle and I whipped around, trying to get free, when fangs sunk into my neck and something knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was weak and strapped to something. I heard chuckling and I looked around, and I saw a blond man, smiling at me.

"Hello, love." He said kindly, but then i looked closer and saw blood on his mouth... My blood. I started struggling and he was suddenly at my side and he brushed my hair aside. "Look love, all I need is your blood to make me strong... Every last drop, but then you'll just fall asleep... Painlessly. Oh and my name is, Klaus." He bit me again and I felt myself falling into darkness. I heard a voice calling my name and I tried to open my eyes. Something pressed against my lips and dripped into my mouth and I coughed. It was metallic and disgusting, and it was blood. I gagged and my eyes rolled back into my head. The last thing I remembered was something, no someone, cradling my head and whispering to me, as I died. When I woke up, I was alone and I was hungry, for blood. I walked to the village and the sun started to irritate me, but it was still early.

A man stepped out of a building and was fixing his coat, when I snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. I looked him in the eyes and told him, "Don't scream, this won't hurt at all." and I fed, and I relished in it. The sun burned my skin so I ran and hid in the woods, and fell asleep. I woke when it was night fall and I went into the town to find the witch. I knocked on the door and when it opened, I found that I couldn't get in. "May I come in?" I asked. The butler nodded and I stepped inside, walking to the main room. "Ally?" I called. "I need your help." and when she turned and looked at me, her eyes filled with tears and she nodded. She spoke words in Latin and passed me a ring.

It took me years to master the change and Damon never came looking for me.

I was probably the most dangerous hybrid around, and I was faster, stronger and more skilled than even the Original Vampires.

I was... the most dangerous thing in the world.

I couldn't be killed,

And I was all alone.

I gasped, throwing myself out of the flash back. I opened the door and saw Stefan's car. I walked up to it and said, "I'll help."


End file.
